Hot Dance
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE, Aoi x Ruki... basé sur le fanservice de Silly God en live... je vous laisse imaginer P
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure : **Encore un OS... Mais celui là je vais le publier en 2 parties ! =P ^^ Je me suis inspirée du fanservice de Ruki et Uruha durant les live de Silly God Disco... Par contre... Niveau perversité... je me suis surpassée... 'Fin disons que je m'arrange pas... T_T ... nan mais de toute façon c'est pas moi qu'ai écrit... c'est ma main... *sort* ... *passe la tête par la porte* j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ kissu +

**One Shot **

**Hot Dance**

**Première partie**

Je l'avais déjà vu dansé comme ça. Là n'était pas le problème,. Si on pouvait appeler çà un « problème ». Non, ce n'était pas une nouveauté,. La seule différence, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais dansé comme ça… avec moi. Le voir n'était en rien comparable avec le fait de tester. Mais comment Uruha faisait-il pour rester aussi calme à chaque fois ? L'habitude peut-être… A force de faire ce fan service de Silly God, peut-être arrivait-il à rester impassible. Mais pas moi… Je suis humain après tout… j'aime peut-être les hommes mais je n'en suis pas moins un.

Quand on avait décidé de faire cette sortie dans un bar, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si riche en émotions ! Entre Kai qui annonce qu'il a une petite amie et qu'il va se fiancer et maintenant Ruki qui me la joue Silly God ! J'avais déjà été surpris quand il m'avait demandé de danser avec lui mais après tout, c'était déjà arrivé qu'il danse avec Uruha ou Reita alors bon… j'avais accepté.

La première danse n'avait rien eu d'exceptionnelle mais quand les premières notes de la seconde chanson avaient commencé à retentir, un éclat malicieux était apparu dans ses yeux alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi avec un sourire. Je n'avais rien dit, je l'avais laissé faire mais je n'avais en aucun cas prévu ma propre réaction.

Il continuait de danser face à moi alternant ses langoureux déhanchés avec des sourires malicieux et des frôlements presque innocents. Presque… Certaines choses pourraient passer anodines aux yeux des autres mais j'étais face à lui et je savais qu'elles ne l'étaient pas aux regards aguicheurs qu'il me lançait de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte à quel point il est… excitant comme ça. D'autres que moi lui auraient déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps. Il a de la chance que j'ai une certaine capacité de retenue…

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table et vois les autres nous regarder en souriant. Marrez-vous ! Franchement, vive la solidarité… Heureusement que la chanson est bientôt terminée.

D'un coup, je sens quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se coller à moi. Je baissais les yeux, que j'avais levés pour fixer obstinément le mur en face de moi, et me retrouvais face à deux orbes brillants qui m'observaient. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son regard quand un doigt parcouru le centimètre de peau laissé à l'air libre entre la taille de mon pantalon et la lisière de mon t-shirt. Je frissonnais alors que la chanson prenait enfin fin.

Nous rejoignîmes la table, lui avec un grand sourire et moi, sans doute avec une drôle de têt vu que ces abrutis se la payait allègrement ! Je rejoignais ma place, non sans leur jeter un regard noir au passage et avalais trois grandes gorgées de bière quand Uruha me fit une remarque.

- Eh bah Aoi ! Ca va pas ? T'es tout rouge ! T'as chaud ?

Je manquais de recracher ma bière et a la place, préférais m'étouffer. Je le fusillais du regard avant de lui répondre froidement.

- Je viens de danser Uru !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais après avoir passé trente secondes à me regarder sérieusement, il éclata de rire. Je mis ça sur le verre de bière qu'il avait bu, d'ailleurs plutôt surprenant venant de sa part, et préférais ne pas m'en formaliser.

Nous restâmes environ une heure de plus au bar puis nous rentrâmes chez nous. Quand Uruha, Reita et Kai furent partis, Ruki se tourna vers moi en me regardant très sérieusement.

- Aoi, tu veux bien me ramener s'il te plaît ? J'ai pas envie de prendre le volant comme j'ai bu…

Naaaaaaaan, pas ça !

- Tu n'as bu que deux bières !

- On a des accidents pour moins que ça…

Je le regardais puis finissais par accepter, en admettant qu'il n'avait pas tord. Bien qu'il me sembla plus que sobre, mais bon…

Je le raccompagnais donc chez lui, en priant n'importe quel Dieu, celui de la guitare peut-être, que le temps passe plus vite. Nous arrivions enfin en bas de chez lui et je crus que mon supplice était enfin fini. J'attendais mais il ne bougeait toujours pas alors j'osais tourner la tête vers lui.

- Ruki, ça va pas ?

- …

- Ruki ?!

- … J'ai la tête qui tourne…

- Tu… veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta porte ?

- Hmm hmm… merci…

Je descendais de la voiture tandis que lui faisait de même avant de s'y adosser. Je m'approchais de lu et il glissa son bras autour de mon cou. Je passais le mien autour de sa taille et l'aidais à monter jusqu'à son appart. Il ouvrit la porte, entra puis se retourna.

- Bon ben à demain, repose-toi…, lui dis-je.

- Tu veux pas rentrer cinq minutes ? Boire quelque chose ?

Non, je ne préférais pas. Je savais ce qu'il risquait d'arriver mais il y avait dans son regard comme un ordre muet auquel je ne pouvais résister et j'entrais à sa suite. J'avais alors comme l'intuition que sa tête qui tournait n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour m'attirer ici. Bravo Aoi, tu t'es fait avoir !

Il alla dans la cuisine et me demanda ce que je voulais.

- Juste un verre d'eau, je conduis après…

- Vas-y sers-toi, me dit-il en m'indiquant un placard avec des verres.

- Merci…

J'attrapais alors un verre et me servit de l'eau au robinet avant de me retourner. La première gorgée passa de travers quand je lui fis face. Il avait ôté sa veste et me fixais de nouveau avec cet air aguicheur. Je finissais mon verre en fermant les yeux, essayant d'oublier sa présence plus qu'excitante. Une fois mon verre fini, je le rinçais et le posais dans l'évier avant de me retourner.

- Hum… bon je… je vais y aller… Merci pour le verre d'eau…

- Oh tu t'en vas déjà ?!, fit-il avec un air mi boudeur, mi amusé.

Un vrai démon dans un corps d'ange, j'hallucinais !

- Euh oui… il se fait tard et…

Il s'approcha de moi et passa un doigt sur mon torse. Je retins un léger gémissement et ferma les yeux. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi, puis son haleine chaude près de mon oreille tandis que son doigt s'arrêtait sur la peau qu'il avait déjà caressé tout à l'heure.

- Je pensais que tu resterais plus longtemps Aoi… Tu en as envie alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **suite et fiiiiiiiin ! ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira... ... ... ... j'ai honte... comme ai-je pu écrire ça ! XD je m'arrange pas... faut que je me soigne là franchement !

**Deuxième partie**

- Je pensais que tu resterais plus longtemps Aoi… Tu en as envie alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Je déglutis et gardais les yeux fermés. Mon esprit était envahi par la sensation de son souffle dans mon cou, par ses doigts qui se glissaient lentement sous mon t-shirt pour titiller mon ventre. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait mais je ne voulais pas le laisser paraître.

Sa langue vint jouer avec le lobe de mon oreille et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser sortir un souffle plus fort que les autres. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et sa main remonta sous mon t-shirt et vint caresser mon torse, titillant mes deux boutons de chair. Il se colla à moi et fit légèrement bouger son bassin contre le mien, électrisant ce désir qui ne m'avait pas vraiment quitté depuis que l'on avait dansé.

Je posais automatiquement ma main sur sa hanche alors que sa langue s'attaquait maintenant à mon cou. Je resserrais légèrement ma prise, rentrant le peu d'ongle que j'avais dans sa peau si douce. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire tandis que sa main descendait sur mon bas-ventre.

Sa langue caressa mes lèvres alors qu'il commençait à exercer de légères pressions sur mon entrejambe, celles-ci s'ajoutant aux légers déhanchements qu'il exécutait contre moi. J'entrouvris les lèvres pour laisser échapper un gémissement, sa douce torture m'excitant au plus haut point. Il en profita pour glisser sa langue contre la mienne, la caressant sensuellement. Je penchais légèrement la tête pour joindre nos lèvres et un ballet endiablé s'ensuivit. Ballet qu'il rompit à bout de souffle.

Il n'était que plus désirable maintenant, les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées et rougies entrouvertes sur un souffle saccadé, sa peau brillant d'un léger voile de sueur dû à l'augmentation de la température de son corps.

Je le regardais ou plutôt le dévorais des yeux mais ne bougeais pas. Il recula jusqu'à la table sur laquelle il s'assit, écartant les jambes en une sensuelle invitation. Je m'approchais de lui mais restait tout de même à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui. Il planait une atmosphère de désir et de peur, d'envie et d'hésitation.

Il ne restait qu'un pas à franchir avant que tout ne bascule… et il m'aida à le faire, attrapant la ceinture de mon pantalon il m'attira à lui, passa ses mollets derrière mes cuisses et quitta son t-shirt avant de soulever le mien, le remontant jusqu'à mes épaules pour finalement me l'ôter. Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent sur mon torse, remplacées de temps en temps par sa langue qui dessinait des arabesques.

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses et commencèrent à les caresser, remontant parfois par l'intérieur, effleurant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration.

Il se redressa et descendit de la table, commençant à dégrafer son pantalon en me fixant d'un air gourmand. Quand il l'eut ôté, il se colla à moi et s'attaqua au mien. Lorsque nos deux pantalons furent à terre, il passa ses mains dans mon dos et les descendit sur mes fesses, collant mon bassin au sien.

Un gémissement rauque monta irrépressiblement dans ma gorge et je baissais la tête pour mordre son épaule. Il donna un léger coup de rein et mes mains agrippèrent ses hanches.

Je fis glisser mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille que je mordillais puis revenais à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, mordant parfois sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant ensuite pour me faire pardonner. Je le fis reculer jusqu'à la table que laquelle il buta et me plaqua contre lui tandis que mes mains parcouraient son corps.

Il glissa une jambe entre mes cuisses et vint appuyer sur mon érection plus que voyante maintenant. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge et je le fis basculer sur la table avant de m'installer au dessus de lui.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse, glissèrent jusqu'à l'élastique de mon boxer et commencèrent à le faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Je l'aidais un peu puis m'attaquais au sien que j'envoyais je ne sais où avant de me réinstaller sur lui et de frotter mon bassin contre le sien.

Nos deux sexes tendus à l'extrême qui se frôlaient déclenchaient des gémissements autant chez lui que chez moi, gémissements étouffés soit par un baiser soit par une épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce jeu frustrant, il écarta les cuisses et remonta ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Cette invitation plus qu'explicite fit monter encore d'un cran ma température et mon désir. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et soulevais son bassin avant de le pénétrer lentement, m'enfonçant dans l'étroitesse envoutante de son corps. Je le laissais un instant s'habituer à ma présence, attendant de voir cette gène disparaître de son visage puis commençais de lents vas et viens.

Je n'en avais pas fait trois qu'il donna un coup de hanche afin de se positionner au dessus de moi, me plaquant contre la table.

Les yeux mi-clos sur son plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes, il passa ses mains sur mon torse, redescendit sur mes bras, attrapa mes poignets pour les remonter au dessus de ma tête et en profita pour m'embrasser. Il descendit ensuite sa langue sur mon torse, vint jouer avec mes tétons tandis que je donnais de légers coups de reins, désespéré de ne pas le sentir bouger autour de moi.

Il finit par se redresses et entama de légers mouvement de hanches tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mes cuisses pour les agripper. Je redescendais les miennes pour les poser sur ses hanches, accompagnant ses mouvements qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides.

Il se cambra et commença des déhanchés plus brusques et le plaisir augmenta encore. Mon torse se soulevait au rythme saccadé de ma respiration, mes gémissements se muaient petit à petit en cris rauques, de même que ceux de Ruki.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, la porta à sa bouche et entreprit de lécher mes doigts si sensuellement que je me sentis durcir un peu plus en lui.

Un tremblement parcouru son corps et il se cambra un peu plus, descendant lentement ma main pour la poser sur son sexe, m'intimant silencieusement de le caresser. Je répondais à son ordre et entamer des vas et viens au même rythme que ses mouvements de hanches.

Je sentais le plaisir monter de plus en plus rapidement et ma vue se troublait tant l'instant était intense. Ruki se cambra d'un coup si violemment qu'un cri de pure jouissance nous échappa en même temps.

Il se laissa retomber sur mon torse tentant de reprendre une respiration calme pendant que j'essayais de revenir sur terre. Au bout de dix minutes, sa respiration était devenue calme et profonde. J'écartais les quelques mèches de cheveux qui masquaient son visage et me retrouvais face à un ange endormi.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal et le prenais dans mes bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Je le déposais ensuite sur le lit avant de m'allonger à ses côtés. Il vint se blottir contre moi, passant son bras sur mon torse et nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

J'enlaçais sa taille et déposais un baiser sur son épaule en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain. Quelles seraient les conséquences de cette soirée… Mais on était amis et je savais que rien ne briserait ça. Mais peut-être deviendrons-nous plus… Qui sait ?

_OWARI_


End file.
